1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a cooler. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a cooler for transferring a game head.
2. Description of the Related Art
During the hunting season, a hunter will hunt wild game animals, such as a buck. After the hunter has killed a wild game animal, the hunter may want to transport the head (e.g., game head) of the wild game animal from the hunting location to a taxidermist in order to mount the game head. It is important to keep the game head cool and protect the game head during transport so that the game head will not get damaged. There is a need therefore for a method and an apparatus to cool and transport the game head from the hunting location.